


Morning Prayers

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Set 3 months after the events of "The Night the Lights went out in Boston".Spy returns from a 'business trip', but Angelica has something to tell him.





	Morning Prayers

It was 9:30 PM when the boys finally all went to bed, earlier than they usually went down. Normally, Angelica would have also gone to bed with them, but tonight was different.

“When are you coming home?” Angelica’s voice quivered only a bit as she twirled the phone cord around her finger. She sat huddled by the telephone, wearing only her nightgown.

“Angelica, darling,” Spy sighed over the other end of the phone. “I told you, I’ll be back by tomorrow morning. Do not worry about me, all right?”

Angelica swallowed. “…okay,”

“And I’ll have a surprise for you when I return,”

“Oh,” Angelica straightened up at that, inhaling. “Well…I have a surprise for you, too,”

There was a brief pause. “Oh?” Spy chuckled. “Is that so?”

“Um, yeah,”

“Hmm, all right. Well, I’ll be patient, then. You’ll be patient, too?”

Angelica couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, you got it,”

The following morning, Angelica got all the boys to school and returned home with her youngest, Joey, as he would be attending kindergarten next fall but stayed at home for now.

At about 10:30 AM, Angelica was watching Joey play with his cowboy figurines when the door handle turned. Spy entered, announcing, “Guess who has returned to you,”

Joey perked up, greeting loudly, “Hi, Mr. Spy!”

Spy ruffled the youngster’s hair, replying, “Hello, Joseph. I hope you and your mother didn’t have too much fun without me,”

“It’s Joey, not Joseph!” Joey giggled, and Angelina stood up from the couch to greet Spy properly.

“How’d your meeting go?” She inquired, pulling him in for a kiss.

Spy kissed back, sighing, “Tiring, but a lot was done, as usual. Oh, I almost forgot,” he pulled out a string of pearls from his pocket, fastening it around her neck. “Here’s your surprise, my lovely woman,”

Angelica gasped, taking the pearls into her hands and marveling at them. “Oh, Spy…you didn’t! Aw, I don’t feel fancy enough to be wearin’ these!” She snickered and then wrapped her arms around him to kiss him again.

Spy hummed into the second kiss, a look of pride in his eyes. “You are beautiful, my love, so I got something beautiful for you,”

“Oh, you freakin’ dork!” She looked away, embarrassed and blushing. She then noticed Joey staring up at them, and she cleared her throat. “Joey, how about you watch TV while Mommy and her friend talk for a while?”

As Joey agreed and began watching television, Angelica led Spy to the kitchen where she began to brew some coffee for him.

“You would not believe the week I had,” he sighed, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the counter.

“Oh?” Angelica prompted, hoping she could ignore the buildup of anxiety within her chest.

Spy continued. “The amount of senators who will accept bribes is astounding…you have no idea. Speaking of which, I should tell you: training is open, we are accepting new recruits. I wondered if, perhaps, you were interested in—?”

“I’m pregnant,” Angelica cut in suddenly, setting the coffee mug down on the counter with a shaky hand.

She had said those words before, to different two men, but each time she said it, it was hard to say. She’d first said it to her high school boyfriend when he impregnated her with twins, and then later to her husband with each of their five children. She was used to that revelation being one which made the man angry, so she kept her guard up, expecting an explosion from Spy.

There was a long pause. “…you’re pregnant?” Spy asked finally, his voice low.

“Yeah,” Angelica responded, trying to keep a level head. “I saw the doctor yesterday, I’m about two months. I’m…I’m sorry, I’m the most fertile woman who ever lived, I’m so sorry,”

“No, no, don’t apologize, love,” Spy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. “It’s all right, I won’t go anywhere,”

Angelica froze: she wasn’t expecting this. “You’re…you’re not angry?”

“Of course, I’m not!” Spy turned her around, and he kissed her passionately. He broke away after a moment, touching her face. “Are you all right?”

She couldn’t stand it any longer, and she burst into tears. “You…you aren’t angry at me! I thought…I thought you’d blame me,”

“It wasn’t your fault,” he hugged her close, letting her weep into his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I promised you I would,”

Angelica sniffed, burying into his neck as she silently thanked God for finally blessing her with a good man.


End file.
